


I Love You, Goodbye

by tenshin_of_thursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, dean/cas - Freeform, one sided sam/cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshin_of_thursday/pseuds/tenshin_of_thursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really going to be the last time.</p><p>Dean and Cas cheat behind Sam's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my fellow destiel shippers! This is my first time writing a destiel fic so please be kind to me. Poking of sharp samurai swords on my back is ok, just don’t plunge it deep. Hehe. I hope this one is ok for your tasts. Just an early warning though, I’m not good in English so you might find some grammar mistakes here and there. Sorry! I won’t bore you any further. On to the fic!

* * *

Castiel Novak who was a neighbor to the Winchester’s since he was a kid has always been shy and quiet. But that trait didn’t stop him from being a close friend to the two boys, Dean and Sam. Dean was the older of the two and the same age as Castiel. He was loud and naughty and adventurous (just like every kid he knew) but with a good head on his shoulders. And Sam, four years his and Dean’s junior was quiet just like Castiel himself, who opted to read books than to play pirates and cowboys with his older brother. Dean was his best friend, and he loves him very much even up to this day when they are in their twenties. He loves Dean very much but it was Sam whom he was with. And for three years now, the two of them have been living together and within 3 weeks the two of them plan to marry.

 

Castiel was currently in the music room playing the grand piano when all of a sudden all the lights went out. He stood up to find out what was going on but stopped when he heard the soft footsteps as someone padded his way over to where he was. He was breathing heavily, nervous and at the same time excited.

 

“Close your eyes,” A deep raspy voice whispered in the Castiel’s ears making the hairs at the back of his neck stand. The man’s voice sent a pleasurable shiver all over his body. He turned his neck a bit to face the owner of the voice, but suddenly stopped when the other grabbed by the hips and closed their distance, his back touching the other guy’s strong hard chest.

 

“Don’t turn around,” Oddly, despite Castiel’s desire to see the other man, he complied. He closed his eyes softly and let out a gasp when he felt a soft cloth covered his eyes and was tied behind his head.

 

“Dea-“ Castiel began but was silenced when Dean shushed him. “Don’t say my name.” Dean whispered as he snaked his arms around Castiel’s waist as he placed soft kisses the exposed skin of Castiel’s nape. Castiel convulsed slightly at the feeling of Dean’s warmth and let out a soft moan. 

 

“What time does he get back?” Dean asked Castiel as he grinded his clothed erection on Castiel’s ass. The two of them knew how wrong this was, but the attraction between them; physical and intimate was too hard to ignore _. This will stop_ , they both tell themselves but after six months of stolen kisses, blowjobs, handjobs and sex, their illicit affair hasn’t stop. They were addicted to each other.

 

“A little later, 7pm tops. He said he has a meeting with his client.” Castiel answered, pushing his ass out to feel more of Dean’s erection. Both of them groaned at the contact. “Please” Castiel pleaded desperately. His cock was hard and feeling uncomfortable in the confines of the sweatpants he was wearing. “Are you hungry for me baby?” Dean asked teasingly as he nipped at Castiel’s earlobe eliciting another delicious moan from the other man. It was already 6 pm they don’t have enough time but Dean wanted to savor this one. This _last one_.

“Y-yes please. Touch me more. I need you.” Cas replied. His was about to touch his cock through his pants but Dean’s hand stopped him. He was then abruptly turned around, his back hitting the side of the grand piano softly. “You have no idea how much I want you right now Cas. Fuck!” Dean exclaimed then captured Cas’ lips with his in an intense kiss. Both were fighting for dominance but it was Dean who won in the end. He shoved his tongue deep into Castiel’s mouth tracing every crevice and their tongues danced together.

 

Castiel was moaning wantonly the sound muffled by their kiss. He placed his hand at Dean’s nape tugging the other male closer to him. His other hand palmed Dean’s erection making Dean moan as well.

 

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed again when they parted. Both breathing heavily as their chest heaved. Cas’ lips were red, a little swollen after their kiss. His thumb caressed Cas’ kiss swollen lips. It was such a turn on how flushed Cas was. His usually pale smooth skin was red in arousal and the tent on Cas’ pants was more pronounced. And the red satin cloth that was covering Cas’ blue eyes was such a sexy contrast to his pale skin. It was putting a strain on Dean’s already dwindling self control not to fuck Castiel RIGH HERE RIGHT NOW. That was until Cas opened his mouth and said, “Please, I want you so bad.” Cas practically begged then sucked Dean’s thumb into his mouth. Tongue circling and wetting his finger. The desperation in his voice made his cock twitch in his pants.

 

Self control be damned! With enough strength on his body, he lifted Cas up and laid him on the smooth surface of the grand piano with his legs dangling over the edge of the instrument. He immediately pulled Cas’ pants off along with his briefs freeing his arousal. Cas was hard, his dick was standing proudly and already flowing with precum. He let out a guttural groan at the sight of Castiel. Debauched and ready for the taking.

 

Dean took the lube he brought with him from his back pocket then was fast to open his pants and lower them enough so he can free his arousal. He poured a liberal amount of lube on Cas’ twitching hole, spreading it around the tight ring of muscle then inserting one finger first. He pumped it in and out of Cas making the other man’s breath hitch. A second finger was added and Cas was moaning appreciatively. When the third finger was added, Castiel was reduced to a writhing mess. He was moaning and groaning wantonly as Dean continued to pump his finger in and out of Castiel’s ass, expertly gracing his fingers on Cas’ prostate. “Fuck… please. God... Fuck me now.! Fuck! Please… I need to feel you inside me.” Castiel begged making Dean all the more horny. With three last pumps, Dean removed his fingers from Castiel’s hole and poured a liberal amount of lube on his palm and spread it to his aching cock. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard Cas.” Dean warned as he pumped his cock once, twice then spreading Cas’ legs further apart lining his cock to Cas’ entrance.

 

“God yes!” Cas moaned as Dean’s cock head breached the tight ring of muscle of Cas’ ass. It was hot and tight and felt really good.  Castiel was so tight around Dean and it was with amazing self control that Dean didn’t just shove his cock inside the tight passage. “God Cas, you’re so fucking tight.” Dean grunted as he plunged himself deeper into Castiel and slowly thrust his cock in and out. They were both moaning as they connected themselves intimately. Dean muttered Cas’ name like a prayer as the heat of Cas’ hole overwhelmed all his senses. Cas, still blinded the blindfold was an incoherent mess. His back arched as he writhed under Dean’s ministrations. He moaned wantonly and rambled as Dean kept on hitting the bundle of nerves inside him expertly; making him see stars behind the red satin cloth the covered his cerulean eyes.

 

“God Cas… You’re so fucking sexy.” Dean rambled as he watched Cas loose himself in ecstasy. Cas tugged his shirt up and pinch hardened nipples then arching his back at the sensation, his cock was hard and touched his belly, smearing some of his pre cum on the smooth skin. “God please. Dean. Harder… Faster.. Make me cum. Fuck me.. god…. Please” Cas begged, his already gravelly voice dropped down an octave lower adding fuel to Dean’s already lust filled mind. Growling deeply at Cas’ statement, he suddenly grabbed Cas’ legs, lifted it up and draped it over his shoulders, allowing him to delve even deeper into Cas’ tight hole.

 

“Fuck yes!!!” Cas cried out as their new position brought on a new wave of pleasure all throughout his body. His mind went blank as Dean continued to hammer inside him faster and harder letting out groans of pleasure as he did so. “You like Cas? Me fucking you like this? Hammering my cock deep inside you. Can you feel me Cas? Can you feel my cock plow into your sweet little hole? Touch yourself Cas. I want to see you cum.” Dean groaned out. Castiel could only let out a strangled groan as he neared his orgasm.

 

“Yes Dean. Fuck! Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Cas exclaimed. He gripped his own cock and pumped himself. It didn’t take long as after five quick pumps, Castiel arched his back and came violently. He moaned Dean’s name as his cock spurted cum all over his stomach and chest. He heard Dean exclaimed as the muscles inside his walls clamped down on Dean’s cock as he came. A few thrusts after, Dean came as well coating his walls with his seed.

 

They were both panting heavily as they came down from their high. And slowly, Dean unsheathed his cock from Cas and looked at the other guy. Cas was a beautiful mess as he laid flat on the grand piano. His chest and stomach was covered of his own cum, hair in disarray and his chest heaved heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Looking down, he watched amusedly as his semen dribbled out of Castiel’s hole. He made Cas like that. And sadly, this would be the last time he can.

 

“hey,” Dean started as he removed the blindfold from Cas’ eyes, revealing the part of the other he loved the most. Eyes that saw him, the real him beyond all the façade he tried to make for himself. He will miss looking at those lovingly blue eyes. Shaking himself from such depressing thoughts, he helped the other guy down as they both sat on the carpeted floor. He caressed Cas’ face with his hand then traced his thumb on his kiss swollen lips. “You are so beautiful.” He said. Because he truly is. And Dean feels so stupid for not seeing it earlier. For not telling Cas he loves him sooner. For not being man enough to tell Sam _‘No, you can’t have Cas. I gave you everything already, you can’t take Cas away. He’s mine.’_ But he loved Sam, and he wanted Sam to be happy. So he shut his mouth and smiled and told Sam that he has his blessing and told him to never hurt Cas.

 

He kissed Castiel once again. This time sweetly, softly. A kiss that was meant to tell Cas _I love you. I want to be with you forever. Please don’t marry Sam. Come with me. I’m so sorry._

And Cas kissed him the same way, pouring his emotions to the kiss trying desperately to tell Dean. _I love you. I love you I love you._ They love each other but they can’t be together without hurting the person they both really love.

 

“Take me away” Cas said once they parted from the kiss. Dean was a little taken aback by his statement and he was left stunned for a few seconds. “Cas I…” Dean tried to answer didn’t finish what he was about to say. He wanted to take Cas for himself, but in doing so will tremendously hurt Sammy.

 

“I’m so sorry Cas.” Dean settled; heart heavy and breaking by the minute.

 

“Always Sammy. When will you learn to take something for yourself.?” Castiel asked weakly. He knew Dean wouldn’t; couldn’t. Just like he can’t break it off with Sam. They both knew how much Sam loves Castiel, and Cas leaving him would literally ruin him.  And Dean made him promise. _“Don’t hurt Sammy ok?”_   He remembered Dean telling him. And even though he doesn’t want to, he can never say no to Dean.

 

“You should go. Sam will come home soon” Cas said resignedly as he stood up to gather his pants. He heard Dean behind him as the other tried to compose himself. Why were the two of them such martyrs?

 

“Cas, you know I love you right?” Dean asked as he walked out of the music room. “I know Dean. It just sucks because I really love you too and we can’t be together.” The other answered looking so broken. He understands why, because he can feel it too.

 

“Bye Cas.”

 

“Goodbye Dean.” They said lastly. Because this really was goodbye.

 

 

 

 


End file.
